What Happens In Vegas
by stuffandthangs245
Summary: It was Finn and Fiona's 21st birthday and the gang all goes to Las Vegas to celebrate. On the first night something happens to Marceline and Bonnie. This story follows the events of it and what is to come after. Rate M
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's P.O.V

This weekend we are spending it in Las Vegas for Finn and Fiona's 21st birthday. All my friends were here, Finn, his girlfriend Phoebe, Jake, Lady, Laura Stephanie Pierce everyone calls her LSP for short, Fiona, my older brother Barry everyone calls him Gumball, and Finn invited Marceline and her older brother Marshall. Out of all the people, he invited Marceline. We just arrived at the hotel and wow it was an amazing sight.

We are staying in a nice hotel that gets an amazing view of everything. We all had to choose someone to stay with in a room, there was five rooms each with a king sized bed. Finn and Fiona were the birthday kiddies so we all let them decide who stays with who. It was Finn and his girlfriend, Lady and Jake, LSP and Fiona, Gumball and Marshall, then of course Marceline and I.

We all left to our rooms to get settled in, then plan our night.

I open the door to the room and move aside to let Marceline enter the room first. She smirks, "Thanks princess."

I sigh,"Marceline please don't start that with me."

I enter the room after her, she throws her bag on the chair and lays on the bed with her arms and legs spread out. She places her hands behind her head, and she looks so damn cute. I can't let her know that though. I feel my cheeks warm up a bit.

She winks at me,"Start what with you Bon? I have no idea what you're talking about? I was just calling you princess."

I begin to place my clothes in the drawers,"Just please don't get on my nerves on purpose. You always do this, you say stupid comments to me to make me annoyed and we end up bumping heads and getting upset and not talking to each other. Just for this weekend can we pretend to be friends."

She doesn't say anything for a good minute, it was nothing but silence. She sits up,"I'm going to shower, once I'm out you can go in and I'll get ready out here."

Without another word she leaves. She seemed upset, did I make her upset? I just shrug it off and continue putting things away.

-a few hours later-

I sit on the edge of the bed to put my heels on, but Marceline stands in front of me. She is wearing a tight strapless black dress that stops above her knees, she is wearing black heels to match with her dress. And holy mother of science she looks like a goddess. Her long hair falls perfectly down her back, she is just absolutely breath taking.

She kneels down in front of me, I feel my heart racing. She raises an eyebrow,"Hey Bon you hear me?"

I shake my head,"Sorry Marceline what did you say?"

She lets out a small chuckle,"Well next time stop checking me out, I know I look good Bonnie. I asked if you wanted me to put your heels on while you put your lipstick on."

I feel a bit embarrassed that it was obviously noticeable I was checking her out. Before I could answer she slides my red heels on. I quickly apply my lipstick and we head out the door with our purses.

We all meet at Finn's room which is the room right next to us. We are all waiting on LSP and Phoebe to finish getting ready.

Gumball stands next to me, "Hey you okay? You seem to be staring off a lot."

I sigh,"Yeah just thinking about stuff. How is it going with Marshall?"

He smirks,"You sure stuff and not someone? It's going alright, we are getting a long actually."

I give him an annoyed look, "Shut up."

I look to everyone sitting on the bed,"Are we leaving anytime soon? I want to go have fun already."

Marshall and Marceline laughed. Marshall stands up and walks next to me and Gumball, "What? Princess here wants to go out and have fun. How about you and I go out and have some fun?" He winks at me, I don't even respond, I just walk out. _I'll just wait in the hallway._

I lean against the wall near the door to the room and begin to play a game on my phone.

After a few minutes, I hear the door open. I let out an annoyed groan,"Seriously you creep just leave me alone."

I hear a soft chuckle,"Sorry Bon didn't know you thought of me as a creep."

I look up from my phone and see Marceline leaning next to me. I mentally slap myself,"Oh gosh! I'm sorry Marcy, I thought you were your brother."

She looks at me,"You haven't called me Marcy in so long. I love hearing you call me that, heh well you're the only one allowed to call me by that name. Sorry about my brother he is a creep. If it makes you feel any better, your brother and I gave him some good slap on the back of the head."

I turn to face her and our eyes meet,"Marcy I'm sorry if I made you upset earlier. I do still think of you as my best friend, my first and only best friend.I drifted away from you, I put school and my responsibilities first, when I should've made time for school and you."

I didn't even know why I was saying this.

Before she could respond, everyone starts to come out the room.

Fiona wraps an arm around Marceline's shoulder,"Lets go have some fun!"

-The next morning-

I awoke to a loud ringing and holy hell my head was pounding.

I groan and slowly sit up. Marceline shifts around in bed next to me and says in a low sleepy voice,"Bonnie making the pounding stop."

I slowly sit up in bed and realize I'm naked. I look under the blankets and Marceline is naked as well. I shake her awake, "Why are we both naked." She turns over and I get a view of her chest and see she has hickies on her breast. They look so damn amazing too. Her nipples are already erect, I love how light her skin is. I push her hair off of her neck, and see a few hickies and light bite marks.

I let my index finger trace over the marks, I notice how peaceful she looks while she watches me. She sits up and raises her hand to my chest and begins to trace marks I have on me. She smirks,"We must have had a lot of fun last night. It sucks that I don't really remember much. Do you remember anything?"

I let out a small laugh,"It does suck because I don't really remember anything either. Sorry about all the marks and stuff."

She leans closer,"It's fine, I love it." I feel myself leaning in closer, our lips light brush each other.

She pulls away a bit and chuckles, and I push her down on the bed and straddle her hips. I grab her hands and place them above her head. She smirks, and it drives me crazy. She was about to say something but I didn't let her, I press my lips against her very hard. She kisses me back hard as well. I let my tongue brush against her bottom lip and she instantly opens her mouth. I feel like this too damn good to be true. I feel her trying to let her hands get free, I grip harder on her wrist to keep her in place. Before we could go any further, there is a loud pounding at the door.

We stop kissing and the pounding in our heads come back. I lean my forehead against hers and we both groan. She leans up and plants a soft kiss on my lips. We both smile, "Get some clothes on, I'll go see who it is."

I let go of her hands and get off of her. I grab a shirt from the drawer and some clean underwear.

I reach the door and slowly open it and is greeted by everyone. I don't open the door all the way since I still don't have any bottoms on.

Gumball finally speaks,"Are you going to let us in or?"

I shake my head,"Give me a minute to put some pants any of you have anything for this hangover? And what time is it?"

Lady nods,"Hurry we have something important to show you, it's from last night. And yes I have some pain relief pills. It's about 12:30 in the afternoon. Hurry up please."

I take the pills and put some of the dresser next to Marcy's side of the bed. I sit next to her and gently nudge her,"Hey get up, it's 12:30 and they want to show us something important I guess. So put clothes on now please. I have something for the pounding."

She groans,"Fine I'll get changed but I'm getting back in bed."

She puts a shirt, new panties and shorts. I put on pajama sweats on and she lays back in bed.

I open the door and they all pile in.

Lady connects her laptop to the tv, before I could ask what's going on and why everyone is staring at Marceline and I, Lady speaks up,"Okay so this is a video from last night. It's about you two. None of us really remember this at all. So please don't freak out, we are all still hungover. Wait is Marceline even awake?"

I look behind me and Marceline is asleep. I nudge her again, "Hey wake up, the video is going to start."

She sits up and leans on me.

Lady plays the video.

We are all obviously very drunk. Marceline and I are standing next to each other holding hands for some reason. I can't really tell where we are at in the video. A man finally speaks up, "I now pronounce you woman and woman, you may kiss the bride."

And Marcline kisses me.

The video ends.


	2. Chapter 2

All eyes land on us.

I slowly look at Marceline who was looking directly at my lap.

I follow her eyes and they land on my left hand. I slowly raise it up a bit enough for me and her to see it. There was a small gold band on my ring finger. I look at her left hand and she has a small gold band on hers as well.

 _How the hell did I not notice this ring before._

It is complete silence.

Marceline speaks in low soft voice,"Are there any other pictures or videos that we should see?"

Lady shakes her head,"No this was the only video from that. A few pictures from before and after this happened."

 _Is this really happening?_

Jake stands,"I think we should give them some times alone to process this."

They all leave without saying a word.

I look over my shoulder to find her staring at me with such concern, "Are you okay? I shouldn't have let us drink so much. Heh especially in Vegas right?"

I give a small smile, I know she means well to change the mood but I'm just still in shock.

I take a deep breath,"I'm just trying to figure this all out. When you're drunk the truth comes out right? So that either means one of us confessed that we are in love with each other or we were dared."

She looks away,"Bonnie I am in love with you. Always have been. I never told you but maybe last night I was so drunk that I just wanted to tell you."

I turn my body around to face her,"I'm in love with you too. I probably had too many and must have let it slip out too. So what should we do from here?"

She leans in a bit closer, "Well first let me do this." She softly places her lips against mine. I feel my heart racing and stomach fill up with such warmth. She smiles at me then her face gets serious,"I honestly don't know Bon. I mean is it even official? Like did they give us the whole marriage certificate and stuff?"

I quickly stand up and start looking around the room to see if I can find anything,"No I don't think so. We should go down to the place and ask what happened."

We get changed and head over to Lady's room.

Lady opens the door,"Hey you two okay?"

We both nod. I put my hair up in loose bun,"Yeah, hey do you guys know where that place is at? We are going to go down there to ask some questions, you all can come if you'd like?"

Gumball stands,"Yes we will!"

Fiona starts watching the video, "I found the place, here let me get directions."

We all pile into the rental van we got, Marcy and I sit next to each other, while our brothers sit behind us.

LSP scoffs,"So are you two okay with being hitched? I found some pictures of you two making out like crazy at the club."

Marshall laughs,"Dude let me see those!"

I can see Marceline tense up, I place my hand on top of hers,"Hey we will figure this out don't worry."

Gumball leans over on the seat,"So anyways how's things going for you two? I mean aside from this stuff happening. How's the touring around the world and being a famous rockstar in a band going for you Marceline?"

Her shoulders relax a bit,"It's really fun. Last week I was in Spain and it was great! I think Bonnie would love Europe, I think I should take you on tour with me one day."

I smile at her and gently squeeze her hand, "I would love to go to Spain with you."

Marshall snickers,"Aw look at you two already acting like a cute married couple."

Fiona slaps the back of his head,"Shut up you idiot."

We all laugh.

Gumball turns his attention back to me,"How is it going be a scientist and all that other nerd stuff?"

Marcy laughs at his comment.

I roll my eyes,"I'm a biochemist thank you very much. And I love it. I might get this big grant to work on this theory of mine but they want to move me to a different facility. I would have a lot of resources to myself and I'm so excited! I really hope I do get this grant."

The car finally comes to a stop and we all get out. We are standing in front of a small chapel called 'Little white chapel'.

I say out loud to myself,"What an original name."

We all head inside and the woman instantly recognizes Marcy and I.

She smiles,"Hello to the new married couple! What can I help you with today?"

We both smile and I clear my throat,"Hello, I'm just going to get straight to the point, last night we were pretty drunk. I was just wondering if it was an official wedding? Like marriage certificate and all that?"

She gives a confused look then realizes something,"Oh yes! I forgot we called you earlier about the marriage certificate, we have that here for you both. And yes it was official. We have pictures and video from the wedding, would you like to purchase it?"

Marceline speaks quickly,"Yes please."

The woman leaves to the back to get the pictures, videos, and the certificate.

I whisper,"What are you doing?"

She places her hand on my back and whispers,"I want to see how beautiful you looked and how drunk we were, it would be pretty funny to see."

I feel my face warm up and heart melt. The lady comes back and hands us everything. We pay and head back outside.

Gumball and Lady were pacing back and fourth, I can tell they were nervous.

Finn smiles,"Hey so what happened?"

Marceline rubs the back of her neck,"So yeah it's official, got the thing to prove it. So I think Bon and I need to talk it out some more. But enough about this, let's head back, we still have one more day of partying!"

We begin to get ready for another night of partying. Marcy showered first and I just got out the shower. When I walk out the bathroom she is only in her black laced bra and panties humming to herself.

I feel my whole body warming up. I clear my throat to let her know I'm watching her. She turns around and winks, "Hey there wife, like what ya see?"

I feel my heart beat begin to beat fast, I look away and try to play it off by drying my hair. She walks closer and takes a seat on the edge of the bed in front of me, she slowly opens her legs and sits with her legs wide open.

I feel my face is burning up, I lick my lips. She smirks and slowly closes her legs,"You okay there Bon?"

I let out a deep breath, "I uh-yeah I don't know."

She stands next to me, "I love your way with words. I'll be getting ready in the bathroom."

She leaves me alone to my thoughts.

 _What the hell was that?_

I'm sitting at the booth while everyone is dancing, I sit there with a drink in my hand, lost in some drunken and very dirty thoughts of Marceline. _My wife._

I look at the ring, I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize a guy standing at the edge of the table. He has two drinks in his hand and takes a seat next to me, "Hey there beautiful, I'm Ricadrio. I thought we could drink and get to know each other."

 _Geez this asshole smelled so much like cheap cologne and alcohol._

He does the creepiest smile and leans in closer, "What is a beautiful girl like you doing here all by yourself?"

I scoff, "I can here with my wife" I show him the ring,"and friends. I just wanted to take a break from dancing."

He is still leaning in closer,"I don't see any of them here. So why don't you say we get out of here?" Before I could tell this guy to go fuck himself, he tries to kiss me. I try to shove him off but someone pulls him off of me.

I see Marceline throwing drinks on his face, while this guy is on the floor. She kicks him in his crotch, she yells at him but the music is so loud, I don't hear what she is saying.

The guy gets up and runs away, Marcy sits next to me and shouts near my ear,"You okay Bubs?"

I nod and semi shout,"Yeah I just don't really feel like partying all that much."

She nods,"How about one dance and then we get out of here? We still have to talk out what we are going to do about the drunk marriage thing?"

She stands, I follow her lead and she takes my hand in hers. She leads me to the dance floor, where all our friends were at. Gumball was dancing with Fiona while Marshall dances very awkwardly next to them. LSP is dancing on some random guy. I don't even see the rest of our friends. I let the music take me away and I begin to dance with Marcy.

I feel her dancing so close to me, I begin to grind on her. We both let the music take us away and we dance very sexually with each other.

After a good half an hour we step aside, she places her hands on my waist and kisses me.

I was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but soon wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her back with so much passion.

I let my tongue brush against her bottom lip, she parts her lips and our tongues meet. Her arms wrap around my waist tighter.

We break our kiss and catch our breath. I lick my lips,"Lets got out of here, now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M. Bonnie P.O.V**

We get back to the hotel room and we begin taking each others clothes off.

I slide her panties off and gently push her back onto the bed. She licks her lips and our lips come crashing into each other. Our lips part, and her tongue explores my mouth. I let a moan escape my throat.

She breaks the kiss, we both catching our breaths. She finally speaks,"How drunk are you right now? I want us to remember this. I don't want us to only have sex when we are drunk."

I kiss her nose,"I feel okay, just a bit tipsy, but I'm good. Sobering up, so I think I'll remember this. What about you?"

She kisses my cheek,"I'm sobering up too."

She kisses me hard. I let my hands slide up her sides to her breast. With my index fingers I circle around both her nipples, she moans into my mouth. I break the kiss and begin kissing her jaw, down to her neck. I continue to play with her erect nipples, I begin to suck lightly on her neck. I let my right hand trail down her stomach to her soaking entrance.

I slide in only my index finger, she grabs onto my hair and lets out a really hot sounding moan. Every time I hear her moan, everything inside me just goes crazy.

I lower my lips to her erect nipple and begin to circle my tongue around it, while my left hand caresses her other breast. I slowly slide in another finger into her. Her hips buck up and she pulls my head closer into her chest. My fingers curl into the right spot. Her moans become more louder every time I hit the spot. Her hips move with the movement of my fingers. I stop caressing her breast and circling her nipple with my tongue.

I lower my lips down to her waist. I begin to lightly suck on her hip, with the intention of leaving a mark there. Her legs begin to shake, as my fingers keep hitting the spot that has her moaning my name. Her walls begin to tighten around my fingers, I begin to slow my finger movements until the shaking subsides.

I slowly remove my fingers, but quickly place my lips to her clit. My tongue begins to tease her clit. Her hips buck up, my hands grip onto her hips to keep her in place. I get so lost into her own pleasure, that I don't her digging her nails into my shoulders. While my tongue pleases her, I look up and see her looking down at me. Our eyes meet, she is biting her lip trying to hold back her loud moans.

 _I don't like that at all._ I want to hear her moan. I begin to move my tongue against her clit slightly harder and a lot faster. Her legs begin to shake a lot more than the first time she reached her first orgasm just moments ago. She throws her head back and lets the loud moans escape her beautiful lips. Her legs begin to squeeze my head so I take that as my cue to stop.

I begin to place gentle kisses on her hips up to her neck. She cups my face,"Geeez Bon, that was amazing. I didn't know you had that in ya."

She plants soft kisses all over my face, which makes me laugh. She kisses my lips, in a sweet loving way. Then I see the lust in her eyes.

She then kisses me hard, and she rolls me over and is on top of me, straddling my hips.

She doesn't go to teasing me, she already know how wet I am for her. She lowers her head to my breasts and lets her hand slide down my thighs. She gets in between my legs and opens them up slowly, she brings her thumb up to my clit and begins to gently rubbing it in a circular motion. I grip onto the pillows and moan her name.

I look down at her and see she is smirking. She slides two fingers in me and I let out a small gasp, I wasn't expecting that. She begins to pleasure me and I just get so lost in this moment. I grip onto her shoulders as she hits that sweet spot. As she moves her fingers in me she begins to rub my clit with her thumb. I feel myself getting closer to the edge. She begins to pick up the pace and I dig my nails into her shoulder as I scream her name one last time.

She leans next to my ear, "We aren't done yet."

She kisses neck, then bites me hard, I let out a small moan, she doesn't stop biting. She stops then lowers herself in between my legs. She licks her lips and speaks in a low seductive voice that makes me want to shove her head in between my legs. She speaks,"You ready baby?"

I can't even say anything, so I just nod. She smirks and her tongue very slowly circles my clit. I buck my hips up and grip onto her hair. She holds my hips down. She flicks her tongue and she hold my hips down with one hand now, her right hand leaves my waist. Without warning again, she plunges her two long slender fingers. I feel her fingers curl and hit the right spot. I let my moans become louder, and I swear I can feel her smirking down there. Everything is happening so fast right now, I just feel like I'm in total bliss right now. My legs begin to quiver, and I feel her finger slide out and hold open my legs. Her tongue moving rapidly against my clit. I feel my climax hitting me very hard. I grip onto the pillow and turn my face into the pillow to quiet my moans. She soon slows her pace and the quivering fades out.

She carefully lays herself on my chest, her head nuzzled into my neck. I'm still coming down from that climax high. She lets out a deep breath," I think we should try this married thing out. What do you think?" I run my hand down her exposed back,"You mean try it out? Like move in together?"

She gets off of me and lays next to me, she props her head on her hand,"No. I mean getting to know each other all over. Like in a dating way. Then move in when we are ready. I guess kind of like a trial run." She laughs,"Wow that sounds bad the way I said it. Sorry, but do ya get what I'm trying to say princess?"

I laugh and slap her lightly on her shoulder,"Stop calling me princess! But yes that sounds wonderful, I would love to try this out with you. I'm happy you're back in my life Marcy. I know whenever we are in the same room together, I always act stuck up or mean to you, it's just-I just do that to hide my feelings for you."

She leans in to plant a quick kiss on my lips. She smiles, "I'm happy you're back in my life too Bubs. I know it's fine. I get on your nerves on purpose, to hide my feelings for you too. We don't have to hide our feelings for each other anymore now."

I yawn,"So what do we tell our friends about our decision?"

She yawns as well,"Let's just tell everyone we are undecided, just for now, okay? Hey good looking, let's get some sleep now."

She opens her arms for me, I snuggle into her arms and kiss her cheek. She whispers,"Goodnight princess."


End file.
